


Appropriate appearance

by Violet_Nebula



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Nebula/pseuds/Violet_Nebula
Summary: An unlikely guest visits Apocalymon (or what is left of said digimon) and makes an unlikely suggestion. The unofficial back story of why Apocalymon decided to turn into a kitten that definitely never took place.





	Appropriate appearance

**Author's Note:**

> Ever wondered how a piece of Apocalymon could turn into something as adorable as Meicoomon? I did. This is the result.

Nothingness. Again.  
They drifted in a limbo of nothingness. What was left of them at least. They couldn’t take back their old form, they couldn’t form Apocalymon again. Yet, their conciseness was still there.  
Their wishes, their desperation, their blind anger were still the same.  
They vowed revenge.  
Although they had yet to come up with a plan on how said revenge was going to be executed.

A gigantic rubik’s cube, over-dimensional big claws and a caped humanoid figure speaking in a hateful and mourning attitude, had seemed like a genius idea.  
The whole scenario should have scared the children for eternity.  
Unfortunately, eternity was were said children had been banished to by Apocalymon. A flaw in the otherwise flawless plan as the children turned up again after five minutes.  
Inside the eternal nothingness, the children had not only all time to be shuddering in fear. They had also more than enough time to overcome said fears.

They didn’t know how long they drifted around since a Clockmon was not among them.  
Suddenly, a new digimon appeared.  
It was tiny, the lowest possible stage and its one eye stared right into the distortion that they had become.

“Kuramon...” the distortion commented the newcomer.  
“Greetings, big...er”  
The Kuramon searched for the right words to describe Apocalymon’s mind that was made out of hundreds of separate digimon.  
“Brothers and sisters and everyone else?”  
“What are you doing here..?”, Apocalymon’s voice sighed.  
“I am here to help you out!”, came the cheerful answer. A few bubbles were flowing out of Kuramon.  
“The last thing I need is a miniature bubble bath”, Apocalymon thought but since all of their thoughts turned into spoken words, Kuramon started to pout in response.  
“That’s uncalled. I'm here to share my perfect strategy to defeat the chosen children with you!”

Every single mind of Apocalymon was suddenly full alert.  
“It's all about the proper appearance. You have the know, no chosen children tried to attack me until I digivolved to my Rookie form.”  
“Interesting... “Apocalymon said but half of their minds screamed of boredom. The other half quickly shushed them down.  
“Only after I had been beaten, I realized that I had lost my most powerful weapon against the children when I decided to turn into Diaboromon.”  
“And this weapon in question is..?”  
Kuramon chuckled.  
“It’s the most powerful weapon every child falls for. The strongest hypnosis. Ha!”  
Kuramon laughed slightly maniacal.  
“It’s the power of cuteness!“

“Cute...ness?”  
Being made out of grief and madness, the concept of cuteness was hard to grasp for Apocalymon.  
“Yes. As long as you take the form of something humans consider adorable, no child will ever attack you.”  
“So, you ask us to become a Cutemon?”  
Kuramon squeaked in surprise.  
“You can actually split part of you off?”  
“Of course, would a Cutemon be appropriate? Unlike you, our exposure to the human world was limited.”  
Kuramon thought about the offer.  
“I've been to a place called internet and it was full of stuff humans considered cute. Cutemon would work but it is a bunny.”  
Apocalymon metaphorically raised a non-existent eyebrow.  
“What's wrong about these so called bunnies?“  
Kuramon became flustered. “Well, I might of might have not already gave out the bunny tip to another digimon...”

Apocalymon grew furious. “We beg your pardon? Us, the great Apocalymon, are only second in line!”  
Kuramon coughed and silently added: ”You’re also third, fourth and fifth in line.”  
“We heard that one!”  
“Fine, you’re kind of hard to track down and I just came across this dashing Lopmon who suffered from a bad virus infection. Told him that becoming a bunny would solve all of his problems and also all of mine but I kept the second part to myself.”  
Kuramon chuckled darkly.

“If Cutemon is out of question, what other beings are considered cute by human standards?”  
“Let me think “, Kuramon said. “This internet place had a lot of kittens and some puppies.”  
If Apocalymon had a face, they would have watched Kuramon with a blanc face. The small digimon noticed their reaction nevertheless.  
“Miniature Gatomon and Plotmon.”  
“Ah, we see, one of the chosen children has this line, that’s fitting.”

Apocalymon argued the idea with themselves, some where heavily against turning into the enemy due to the painful memories. In the end it was decided that a single part would be split off and send to the human world. This new species should be based on the Plotmon line for the sake of adorableness. For the sake of what little was left of Apocalymon’s sanity, everyone could agree on this solution.

“Alas, might you turn into powerful kitten, dear part of us and make every child shudder in fear with your power of cuteness”, Apocalymon’s voice boomed over the entire dimension before a small part manifested itself as a digi-egg and flew off to the human world.  
Kuramon send a few bubbles after the egg wishing it luck.  
“I wonder where the egg is going to.”  
“To Japan, of course, where the chosen children reside.”  
“We are talking about over 100.000 square miles” Kuramon suddenly stated.

Unfortunately, the concept of geography escaped Apocalymon even more than cuteness and the egg landed inside a meadow in Tottori. Luckily for the young egg it was found by a kind young girl with glasses a few hours later. In an evil or saintly (depending on your point of view) twist of fate, the guardians of the digi-world gifted the child with a digi-vice in order to gain control over the digimon inside the egg.  
For the time being at least.

If Kuramon had hands it would have face palmed.


End file.
